MySims: ZOMBIES!
For the similarly named game, see MySims Zombies MySims: ZOMBIES! is a game which takes place in a post-apocalyptic Earth, where there are 8 characters that are playable, as well as 10 characters that either have involvement with the story or they are minor characters. These 10 characters are unplayable. Storyline Dr. F, Alexa Lexington, Natalia Roshmanov and Morcubus aligned to form Group 935 which is the group that was assigned by Justice to created the zombies which were originally meant to be used by the US Government as a secret army, but the experiments screwed up, causing a case of apocalyptic events. They used something called "Element 115" that is part of the "mixture" to create the zombies. The Group first experimented on Carl Weatherby, a deceased businessman, but Dr. F's madness failed the experiment and exploded the unknown base in which they worked on Carl, possibly in America. The 4 Group members barely escaped and moved to a Lab near the base of the Himalayas. There, Dr. F fainted and woke up after several days, and became sane. Meanwhile, Carl wakes up, and finds himself to be Half-Zombies, not full. He looks around and sees dead bodies of 935 Scientists around. Carl escaps and encounters 3 people (randomly chosen, Master Aran and Zombie Carl are always among the 4, excludes Esma) and informed them of Group 935's actions and told them that this needs to stop. The 4 people agree to find and stop Group 935. Meanwhile, Roshmanov and Morcubus are arguing over who controls the zombies. An easy way to identify the zombies is if they have glasses, Natalia controls them, if the zombies have purple eyes, they are controlled by Morcubus. During these events, Dr. F uses a set of blueprints from the US Government which creates 3 powerful weapons (F-Weapons). These F-Weapons appear in all maps except the first 3 maps. Morcubus creates a device shortly after the argument which lures zombies to the device, kind of like a distraction for the zombies. This weapon is available in the Gun Randomizer Storage System. The 7 survivors finally locate Group 935 and they encounter Dr. F who allows them inside. Upon entering, the group sees Morcubus forcing Natalia to switch bodies with him, and Alexa suddenly stops the process, causing Alexa to permanently control the zombies. A horde of zombies appear to attack the group and they run, but are teleported to Shanghai, China, in which the group must listen to the voices of Natalia or Morcubus to determine who is the holder of Element 115. The Zombies Alexa control have orange eyes. Suddenly, after completing after either side, the group is teleported to a bus depot in which they have to a complete a task, depending who's side they completed. The group turns on the power for the city in which releases a electric-being unknown to Group 935. Natalia/Morcubus request the group to kill the being and end the interruption of the power. The group, once defeating the being, are encountered by Dr. F, and are told to give him full control of Element 115. Natalia and Morcubus teleport to the same location and kill Dr. F and reveal that Natalia and Morcubus are joining forces against Alexa and require the groups help. Everyone is unaware that Morcubus is secretly plotting against them and wishes to have MorcuCorp rise again and control the dead. Then, Morcubus, after moments of thinking, remembered the fortunite used in MySims Agents had traces of Element 115. They agree to use the Nightmare Crown against Alexa in someway. The group teleport to one of the Group 935 bases, which is located in the heart of a Mozambican Safari Park. The Player is requested to rebuild the Nightmare Crown, which they would now call: Delirem Device. Alexa teleports into the construction room and takes the device and teleports away, rendering the Delirem useless. Morcubus and Natalia rage and flip out and demand that the group retrieves the device. Alexa sends a massive horde of zombies to the Safari Park, and among the zombies are some mutated animals. The group must defeat the dead and locate the teleporter which is hidden. They soon find the teleporter and use it. As they are teleporting, something interferes with the process and causes the group to be split up. Natalia and 2 people are teleported to a hotel in the Bahamas, and Morcubus and the remaining 2 are teleported to the inmost part of a Hawaiian Volcano, which is where Alexa is controlling the zombies from. Morcubus and the 2 follow the voice secretly. Meanwhile, Natalia and Co.'s side of the story is unknown, but are teleported and reunited with the group. Morcubus betrays the deal with Natalia and absorbs Alexa's soul, granting him one extra soul and ability control the zombies. Natalia immediately teleports the group and Alexa to a safe location, unknown to Morcubus. Natalia predicts a new threat. There are rocket launchers located across the island, which Natalia activates and target the volcano. However, the Volcano isnt destroyed well enough to kill Morcubus. Instead the missiles destroy the surrounding lands of Hawaii. Characters There are many characters in MySims: ZOMBIES! Some are non-playable, while others may be exclusive to a map. The 7 main playable characters, often called the "Classic Crew", appear in almost every map except for the Tour Bus mode in Transportation Station and City Hall. The 3 characters of G.935 are also playable in every map, except for City Hall and Tour Bus mode in Transportation Station. *'Dr. F:' Former Leader of G.935 *'Alexa Lexington:' Dr. F's former assistant, Original Controller of the Zombies. Playable in Non-Story variants of Lava Lava, Palm and DLC Maps.Also Playable in Tour Bus Mode. *'Natalia Roshmanov:' Lab Scientist, Created the ZomBunny. Playable in any mode, except the Story variants. *'Morcubus:' Lab Scientist, Controller of the Zombies. Playable in any mode (excludes the Story variants), every map except Lava Lava and Palm. *'Zombie Carl:' Failed Test Subject, Playable *'Master Aran:' Playable, always controlled by the player in Story Mode. *'Lyndsay:' Playable *'TOBOR:' Playable, Former G.935 "Power Source" of the lab that was used to test on Carl. *'Esma:' Playable, no appearance in Story Mode, however, is mentioned. *'Madame Zoe:' Playable *'Buddy:' Playable, no appearance in Story Mode. *'Hisao Watanabe:' Playable in City Hall and Dal Vivo, Amore, Rasata. *'Roxie Road:' Playable in City Hall and Dal Vivo, Amore, Rasata. *'Mayor Rosalyn:' Playable in City Hall *'Gino Delcioso:' Cameo in Intro Clip of City Hall, Playable in Dal Vivo, Amore, Rasata. *'Charlie Delicioso:' Playable in Dal Vivo, Amore, Rasata. *'Patrick Rhino:' Playable in Tour Bus mode. *'Summer:' Playable in Tour Bus mode. *'Vic Vector:' Playable in Tour Bus mode. *'Mel the Mummy:' Playable in Tour Bus mode. Character Relationships Some playable characters share a relationship with other characters, such as "Like/Love", "Hate" or "Neutral". Maps *'Lab:' The first map playable. Group 935's main HQ. *'Hei'an de Taiyang:' The second map playable. A small neighbourhood in Shanghai. *'Transportation Station:' (jump to this section to read more information) Third map playable, a bus depot in Vancouver, Canada. Features 4 exclusive playable Characters. Has 4 sub locations which appear in Tour Bus. (these sub-locations share similar to the middle floor of Lab): **Bus Station **Columbia Restaurant **Factory **Zoo *'Lua Vermelha:' A Safari Park in Mozambique. Fourth Map playable. *'Lava Lava:' Fifth Map Playable. Located in a volcano in Hawaii. *'Palm:' The sixth map, no involvement with the story. The island's whereabouts is unknown, but the characters point out objects which links to Easter Island. *'City Hall:' An important building, unlocked once completing "A Royal Nightmare". Four Surivivors: Hisao Watanabe, Mayor Rosalyn, Roxie Road and a random playable character. *'Alpine:' Located at the peak of the French Alps. Playable once purchasing the Cold Death DLC. *'Night in a Motel:' A motel in Mumbai, India. Playable once purchasing Fire in their Eyes DLC. *'Dune:' Located somewhere in Western Sahara. Playable once purchasing Fire in their Eyes DLC. *'Mechanic:' An Oil Well in Saudi Arabia. Playable once purchasing Bloody Mess DLC. *'Zelenaya Skala:' Group 935's Russian Base. Playable once purchasing Bloody Mess DLC *'Center for Disease Control:' CDC HQ. Playable once purchasing the Sickness DLC. *'Grey Nuns:' A Hospital located in Mill Woods, Edmonton, Canada. Playable once purchasing the Sickness DLC. *'Wachstum:' A farm located in Germany. Playable in the Nazi Apocalypse DLC. *'Gewölbe:' A bank in Germany. Playable in the Nazi Apocalypse DLC. *'Jug-eum:' A prison camp in North Korea. Playable in the Final Stand DLC. *'Chytry:' A school in Czech Republic. Playable in Final Stand DLC. *'Dal Vivo, Amore, Risata:' A restaurant in Rome, Italy. Playable in Final Stand DLC. *'Merenung:' A market in Malaysia. Playable in Final Stand DLC. *'Ven a mí:' A village in Argentina. Playable in Final Stand DLC. Booster Juice Booster Juice is a series of drinks which players can consume to give them different abilities. Some names are based off of real-life sodas. *'Speed Sprite:' Allows players to reload guns quicker, change guns quicker and run quicker. *'Double Damage Daiquiri:' Allows players to make double damage with weapons than usual. *'Triple Terror Tango:' Allows the player to have a third gun. *'Health Helper:' Increases the player's health. *'Grave:' Available only in multiplayer. Allows the player to kill themselves when downed. Once the wave ends, the player can go to their death place once respawning and re-equip their weapons and juices. *'Dive n' Damage:' When the player jumps down a short height, instead of depleting health, a tremor is release around the player, instantly killing zombies until Wave 20, when the zombies require 2 jumps, and in Wave 50+ which takes 4 jumps. *'Speedy Savior:' Allows the player to revive themselves and revive downed players quicker. While a normal revive takes 5 seconds, Speedy Savior saves the time by 75%, enabling the player to revive in about 1.5 seconds. Tour Bus See here for player quotes Tour Bus is a mode in Transportation Station. There are 4 exclusive characters to this map, and there is also an optional "story-mode" style mission which the player(s) can complete. The Tour Bus is just like Survival, except the player can traverse between locations by foot or bus. There are 4 stops with an additonal 3 secret locations hidden across the map. They are (in order of appearance via bus): #'Bus Station- '''the first spawn of the player(s). A basic bus station with a Booster Juice. Has 3 wall weapons and a building table. #'Train Station-''' First hidden location. Can be accessed shortly after departing Bus Station through a small tunnel. Has a wrecked train on one side and an empty track which can be walked upon. There is a wall weapon as well as a building table. #'Columbian Restaurant'- A restaurant. The second main stop on the bus ride. A parking lot which leads through double doors into a restaurant. There are a few wall weapons and two building tables. Also, the player can obtain a Booster Juice here. #'Amusement Park-' Second Hidden Location. A small amusement park which can be accessed by foot from the Restaurant or jumping off of the bus and follow a trail. Has a broken Booster Juice machine, which can be fixed by rebuilding it on a Building Table which is a few metres away. There are 2 wall weapons. #'Factory- '''A factory which is the third main stop on the route. Has a switch which turns on the power for the map, allowing better vision in the fog due to the light provided by lamp posts. Has a 3 Building Tables and 2 wall weapons. Has 3 Booster Juices, which change locations every wave between the 3 floors of the Factory. #'Zoo- The fourth main stop. An abandoned zoo. Has 2 Booster Juices and 3 wall weapons. The player(s) can enter animal cages. There is also a building table. There is not much on this stop. #'Hotel- '''The final secret location. A hotel which the player(s) can enter by jumping off of the bus when they see a group of cars and they can follow a route. The can enter through the doors and access the lobby and staff room. There are piles of debris which block all stairways, leading to the conclusion that the next floor can't be accessed. This hotel features 3 wall weapons, a building table and the Ultimate Weapon Upgrading Machine, or UWUM. The players can upgrade any weapons, even grenades and knives, to make them better by the means of increased power and ammo capacity (on guns). If the player exits the hotel and heads left and continues forward, the player will end up at a gate which can be opened to a gas station, however the player can't go inside the store and can only hang out around the petroleum pumps. This area is a safe place from zombies if the player requires to reload guns. Buildables There are 10 buildables in Tour Bus mode. 4 of the buildables are optional in Story Mode. In additon, the same buildables appear in Mechanic, Wachstum, Jug-eum and Merenung with the a few extras. #'Wind Turbine: A turbine which produces a small amount of electricity. Mandatory in Story Mode, #'Flashlight:' A portable light provider useful in dark locations when the power is off. Optional in story mode. #'Zombie Sheild:' A sheild which defends the player from zombies from behind, or, if equipped, in front. Optional. #'Mega Flingee:' A device which flings zombies or players across the map. kills zombies when flinged. Mandatory. #'Zombie Sucker Prototype Version 2.5:' One of the 3 F-Weapons buildable. Mandatory for Morcubus' Side in Story Mode. #'Automatic Gunner:' A buildable turret which fires at zombies whthin range of the gunner. Automatic controlled. Optional #'Power Switch:' A switch that needs to be built to turn on the power. mandatory. #'UWUM:' Must be built for Natalia's side. Upgrades weapons. Mandatory. Broadcast Transmissions across a select few maps, there are televisions which the player(s) can listen to and hear random broadcasts and other stuff. It is unknown who the people are, but one of the voices is presumed to be Justice and another voice being Rosalyn P. Marshall. The Maps these televisions appear in are: *Hei'an de Taiyang *Transportation Station *Night in a Motel *Center for Disease Control *Gewölbe *Chytry *Ven a mí Weapons Starting Weapons each player has a small starting weapon pack, including a revolver, knife and 3 grenades. *Python Revolver *Regular Knife (doesnt count towards how many weapons you have) Wall Weapons These weapons are purchased from the wall where a gun outline exists. *MP7 *PDW-57 *Olympia *MP5 *